A Little Light in the Dark
by Darius-Bara-God
Summary: Lux browsing the Institute of War's library but what waits her inside?
1. A Little Light in the dark

After a hard day on the Fields of Justice, Luxanna Crownsguard usually took salvation in the Institute of War's library. Almost the size of a battlefield itself, Rows upon rows of dark Rosewood bookshelves that were so tall she wondered if anybody saw the books on the top shelf. Typically she would see the same faces in there either checking out books or silently reading at the large tables they held there. Heimerdinger always had a fortress of books at the farthest right end of the chain of tables. Ryze and Viktor were always in and out of the athenaeum gathering more books than humanly possible for anybody to read in the amount of time they did. But today was oddly different when she visited today , she detected a different aura about the place. It was dead quiet and not even the daily drones were there today. She would have believed nobody was there until she heard the scratching of what she thought was a pen on paper. Although a part of her was scared to enter the dark aura'd place another part of her was intrigued to see what had made such a phenomenon happen. Quietly Luxanna crept into the library to see not only did this man have many books by him but to her surprise even the Hand of Noxus was studious. His verdant eyes skimming over many sentences at a time and his hand with fluid motion wrote many things down. His bulky structure hunching over the table. His rough exterior somewhat softened by his concentration on the books . Luxanna tried passing the strings of tables gracefully as she could trying her best not to catch the attention of the Noxian.

After walking down a couple tiers of shelves she got to her normal spot. Electromagnetic radiation section better known to civilians as Light. There wasn't to many books about it and most of her skills just came with straight practice and sheer willingness and experimentation it was better for her to actually understand when she read up on the subject. Lux was very good at bending light around her to conceal herself from any onlooking gazer but what Lux was currently having trouble with was the light diffraction around other object other than herself. Grabbing a book or two from the rack she head the way back to the tables but made a slow gradual stop at the start of bookshelves to peek to see if Darius was still there , and to her astonishment he was. His immense arm prompting his head up as he looked down and the many old and torn books that were laid out before him. He seemed worn out but very focused. Luxanna couldn't help but sit across from him a table away , inquisitive to look at the man that so many feared and others dreaded to be around. It didn't seem like he took much notice to her which is what Lux wanted but something deep down inside of her twisted as if she wasn't satisfied with the current situation . Instead of actually trying to read the books she had gotten she was more fixated on him ,with her dazed out a bit looking at the general she lost herself in thought . He brought his head up from his writing and met his eyes with hers. Lux flinched and brought her eyes down to the book she had been pretending to read, her heart was pounding so hard she thought it must be echoing in the large room. Lux trying hard to calm herself wondered why she even reacted to that. She was in battles and tough enough to face men like him on a daily basis. Struggling to actually read the words now her eyes wandered up to check if he was still staring at her and... he was. His emerald eyes pierced right through her , feeling a chill in her bones she just nervously sat there and beamed her ultramarine eyes right back at him as if a way to say 'Aye! This is a public place! I can read here if I want' to bad her body language wasn't the same, It was stiff and he could probably tell that she was shaking but she didn't look down this time.

"Are you having trouble?" He popped off in a rather irritated tone. She had his full attention now, his posture just screamed 'Hand of Noxus' with his face back to the stone hard emotionless face.

"W-What makes you say that?" She managed to stammer from her lips , her knees involuntarily rubbing against themselves.

"Because you have been sitting there for 10 minutes in a nervous sweat and haven't moved a page"

She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air as if she were back in elementary and someone just said they didn't like her finger painting.

"Well for your information , I am learning some complex stuff that would take even the smartest people to couple times to reread to completely break down and to make sense of it" the girl now speaking in a pretentious voice, her nervousness slowly fading as her annoyance raised.

"Just didn't want you passing out in fear Princess, don't worry I can't lay a hand on you unless we are on the battlefield" he spoke with a snide smirk at the side of his mouth, picking up his pen and going back to his work.

Scoffing loudly as she glared back down, but this time she actually was able to read a sentence and capable of retaining the information now. It seemed that she was just too anxious to focus on what she came to do. She started to pour herself into her reading, the pen scratching being the perfect white noise for her until it gradually stopped. Unconsciously Luxanna tilted her head up to find that the general and fallen asleep on his work. She stared for a second just to make sure that he wasn't pulling a prank, but it seemed all his vitals signs seemed normal. Lux was sure she was seeing a side of him that not many could say they ever saw. Darius , Hand of Noxus, the military general had doze off on top of his work. Curiosity overcoming the blond it made her quietly slip out of her chair and take itty bitty steps over to his table. Books on books on books about the strategies of war, could this even warrant a surprise from anyone? She crouched down on her knees and got eye level with him taking a new appreciation for the warrior. His arms crossed under his head made her want to giggle, it was obvious that he was worn out but to think that he would fall asleep in front of her… 'how careless' she thought. Before she could even let a half smile crack out he groaned out as he fluttered his eyes a bit before fully understanding the situation. In shock that he would awaken so face caused Lux to lose her balance and fall over hitting her head on the ground. This made the cold man break out into a roaring laughing fit. Unsure what to do Lux stood back up but didn't move from the spot where she fell.

"Nice down there, Princess?"

"Is that the thanks I get for checking on your well being? I certainly will remember this"

"Does checking on my well being involve drooling and fawning over me?"

"Drooling? Fawning? Are you delusional?" She questioned him standing on her own two feet now, walking over back to her table and picking up her books.

"Maybe-" he uttered under his breath before leaning back in his chair but never taking his gaze from the 'Lady of Luminosity'. "Or maybe I know a Love-struck puppy when I see one"

"As if anyone could like someone like you" before she could even make another step she felt his hand grab her wrist and pull her back on his chest,bowing his head a bit to get close to her ear to whisper his next sentence.

"I think someone already has" his lips enclosing on her earlobe as he slowly nibbled and kissed his way to her neck.

Lux unwilling let out a soft moan as her back ached more against his chest. She felt his heart beating at the same pace as hers. Lux tried pulling her wrist away from his grasp but he just held onto her tighter. Her other hand raised above her , pushing at his shoulder to edge him away but he only grabbed that one too. Sighing in a mixture of annoyance and pleasure she leaned over pulling all her weight forward trying to pull away from him. Darius laughed as he held both of her wrist and she was now bending over giving him a perfect opportunity to pull her wrist back in a jerking motion and make her ass slam against his groin.

"I thought you said you weren't going to touch me unless we were on a battlefield!"

"A Noxian Lying! Help! Someone! Call the High Councilor!" He called out jokingly before he let out a dark chuckle. Slowly grinding himself against the blonde Demacian. He gently laid the front side of her torso against the table she was using to study, knocking all of the books she had neatly gathered in a pile. He put both her hands above her head and used only one of his hands to pin them there, still pressing his lower half against hers as he let his other hand freely roam her body. Lux struggled as much as she could but there was no way she was going to overpower him. Lux started to realizing she relied too much on her magic to escape this.

Her struggling only lasted for a little bit longer before she wailed "Having your fun Noxian scum?!"

"Are you going to admit it or am I going to have to force it out of you?!" He questioned her in his authoritative tone of voice.

"..." no response from the blonde but he could tell her body was shaking, but she couldn't tell if it was in fear or excitement. Was she wrong for enjoying this? He brought something out in her that she rather enjoyed the fight or flight feeling he gave her. Lux was trying to consider maybe there was something more than just little jabs and irritation between them. She knew they would never work out because of where they come from but the way he held her against him made her feel something she hasn't felt in a long time, and she knew it was something that perhaps she did want . Which left a sinking feeling in her stomach and made it turn a little. All the sudden she felt a crash of emotions. Losing something she hadn't even started to grasp.

"Aye! You listening Princess?!" he barked but her response was the same except this time he could hear the silent room now fill with hushed sobs.

He forcibly turned her over from her hips to face him, her rather cute face now had streaks of tears running down realizing that his hands were on her hips now and her hands were free to roam, his hands went down to her thighs quickly and held her down from there.

".. Are you alright?"

A lot of girls cried when Darius played with them they way he did, but never before did he feel this way about some random Demacian tearing up mid foreplay. The fact that he even asked her if she was alright was just a reflection to him that he gave a shit about this runt. But why would he? He wasn't much of a man capable of emotional or compassion, so why did it strike him hard when he heard those childish weeping.

She sat up a bit ,propping herself up with her the help of the table she was now a little closer to his face . His hand reluctantly holding her face and wiping the tears with his thumb.

"How weak" he scoffed in front of her face.

"T-this isn't how I would imagine this to turn out" she managed to croak out .

"Hmm?" she peaked his interest

"My first anything" she started to stifle her sobs.

"What does that imply?"

She sighed as her face started to flush. Not only did she didn't want to mention what she was feeling but it was also embarrassing being a 22 year old to even be without her first kiss and she dreaded that her first time wouldn't be as magical as she imagined.

"Oh" He snickered "Sorry I ruined it but now I plan to take a lot of your first"

He tilted her face up towards hers. "Let's start with a kiss" before she had time to even react he was already leaning down and placing his lips against hers. To lux's surprise he was being rather soft with her,she even allowed herself to press her lips back into his letting herself enjoy it a bit. It was strange to her how her body forged perfectly into his muscular frame. He parted their lips for a second.

"How was that? " she could hear the confidence in his voice, obviously not his first kiss.

She felt his hands gripping her jaw pretty tight but she was oddly really savoring this "Pretty good"

"Pretty good?" he sneered, prying her mouth open by pulling down her jaw some.

"Let's see if I can get a better score than that" speaking as if it were a game to him now.

This time his tongue invaded her mouth, his tongue slowly coiling around hers tugging it in his mouth. Her hands immediately went up to hold onto his shoulders to keep her from falling back or letting him possibly consume her all in one moaned into the kiss as she felt her tongue be tugged and sucked on, squirming as she tried to make her tongue match his. Darius could feel her rather stubby tongue trying to mimic what he had done, she was a fast learner he'll give her that, he was starting to enjoy this a little more than he originally thought he would. Allowing his tongue to be pulled and manipulated into hers ,he felt her grip get tighter trying to pull himself more on top of the rather small adult. Prying them apart again ,there was a saliva string still connecting their tongues.

" Want more?" He said in a self assured tone as if he already knew the answer.

"Do you?" she urged him.

"Do all Demacian's come this sassy or is it just you?" he pulled her mouth close to hers and her opened by mere reaction. Her tongue coming out of her mouth and licking the rim of his lips.

"Are all Noxians this pushy?" she giggled knowing she was leaving a mark in his brain where he would think about her later. She didn't know which was scarier the fact that he marked her or the fact that she wanted to mark him deeper. Her eyes gazing up to the scarred face general, she felt there was a glint of loneliness and sadness deep in those eyes and she knew exactly how he felt without them expressing a word about it.

"And this is the thanks I get for checking on your well being" He mocked her earlier sentence that she had given him before he placed a hand on her back and pressed herself on him while he kissed her lips and forcing his rather large frame on his. This kiss however was much different, unlike before it wasn't him showing off his skills but rather as if he had really wanted to kiss her. The kiss was so deep the little witch felt like her mind and thoughts were melting. Lux poured herself into him, her hand running up to his face gripping at his hair, tugging it back trying to put some space between them so she could catch her breath. Only being able to part their mouths less than a inch it was enough for her to catch her breath. Their eyes still fixated on each other until a bird came flying through the window and landing on Darius shoulder.

"What a terrible wingman." Darius smirked as he broke away from Lux grip a bit. A note was in the talons of the bird, Darius quickly yanking it out clearly annoyed by the fact his fun was interrupted but duty was duty. Swain's companion Beatrice, was a black raven that mostly never left his shoulder unless it was for moments like these. The note was contained a command from Swain demanding his presences at once. He immediately crumbled up the note and threw it on the ground, turning his body away from the little witch and making his way back to his table and picking up the rather large pile of notes he was accumulating and started to make his way out of the library.

"See you around Sparky!" he called out waving his hand beside his head to signal he was out of there.

Lux turning her back and watched him leave, leaning back on the table she was left with her thoughts which is the last thing she wanted to deal with. She wanted to be what happened just be a trivial thing but she could feel the burning desire he left on her. Her lips puckered with passion and her tongue twirled with yearning, she wondered if what happened even chipped into the ice stature that was the 'Hand of Noxus'.


	2. Darker than black

Darius heading out the Library into the long shiney corridor. Inside the Institute of War There were many corridors and many doors that lead down many different paths. Darius just thought it looked like a fancy prison cell to him, the dangling chandeliers and expensive pieces of art littered every wall and ceiling in this damn place. Darius walked with a quickened pace and his senses heightened , not because he was in any danger but because it was very easy to get lost in this massive place. The last thing you would want to do is get lost in here due to the fact that you may very well take a wrong hallway and end up in a different fraction or nation's section, and Darius being the 'Hand of Noxus' he would not get any pity or help, in fact they might sent him down different passage just to get more lost. And if there is anything Darius knew about being a general its that you never want to be a moment late to respond to a command for a superior.

Beatrice still perched on Darius shoulder as he made a right turn at his most hated piece of artwork it was a cheap rendition of "War Pieta" which was the high counselors reassuring their decision that war wasn't the answer to the Valoran's issues. Marching forth he could finally see where Swain's head office door was, the door swung open with a familiar face cheesing his way out. Beatrice took this chance to fly off his shoulder and enter his soon destination to be. The familiar face strolling right up to him and patted him on his bicep "Where ya been bro?" the executioner spoke in a rather loud but affectionate tone.

"My duties, and you?" Darius now talking in his best parental voice knowing his younger brother was sure to be slacking off.

"Ayee I'm heading to pack for my duty, meet you in our room later" Draven said with a wink before nearly skipping off and humming.

Was it solo missions again? Who was allowing this? The High councilers ?

Darius proceeding to the door, straightening out the notes he did before turning them into his superior . He opened the door with a quick and gentle tug and let himself inside , he sat down in the chair in front of the rather large black desk, it looked to be made out of death itselves skin. He laid the notes on top of the desk before he leaned back in the chair. Jericho Swain in much villain fashion swiveled his chair around to where he was now facing Darius.

"Are these your reports?" Swain said in a rather weary tone.

"Yes sir!" Swiftly answered and stern, just how Swain liked it.

"That was rather quick ,seeing as I gave you this mission 3 days ago."

"What can I say, war and strategy is my thing" Darius said with strength in his voice.

"We have another issue to handle so my appreciation to handling this paper work so quickly and efficiently. The current matter is the Institute getting involved in our business again. " He grunted standing up now grabbing his cane and limping round the rather large office. "It's not enough that they hold us here and promise us that we will get what we want as long as we win their little game. No! Now they demand us to make peace their way" Swain enraged and bitter babble was pouring out his mouth now. Swain knew he was in trusted company and Darius shared his same viewpoint.

"What are the demanding of us Sir?!" Darius was now intrigued what the counselors did now to make Swain so upset.

"A treaty of tolerance " he let out the title with such irritated tone.

"What does that imply sir"

"What they imply or what others will imply?"

"Indulge me both ways"

"Pair up and send your best to other nations and fractions to other places across the land and have a true cultural experience and have a native person instruct and coach you through the magical experience" Swain spoke in his most sarcastic cheery voice.

Darius already knew what that would mean for the other nations.

"I assume we are sending our best of the best" Darius then spoke with mischievous tone in his voice.

"Preciously" He smirked.

"And Where and who am I paired with" Darius said with a low and skittish voice.

"Where I need you the most and who you need to keep an eye on the most"

Darius eyebrow raised while he questioned, Noxus had many and very dangerous enemies and chance was up in the air.

"Sending you to Demacia in the morning, pack tonight and get your things in order. Luxanna the spy will meet you at the entrance at 5AM."

"Understood" Darius said clicking his heels in a military fashion and exiting the office.

Lux still laying in the same spot where he left her before she heard the squeaking of the door, she sprung up looking at the entrance of the library to much of her dismay it was her brother.

"Luxanna what are you doing lying down on the Institute's private property. Please have respect for the things around you darling sister" Garen speaking in his irritated and protective normal tone.

"The tables are real rosewood you know? I heard that they contain fae magic if you search deep enough" Lux making up a childish story off the top of her head knowing her foolish brother would think nothing of it.

"Lulu telling you more stories of the fae I take it?" He questioned as he leaned his shoulder against the door waiting for his sister to hurry her ass up.

"Going!" She giggled gathering her books and met up with her brother at the door.

"So what made you come all the way here to get me" She inquested, her face lighting up and sparkled in her brother's eyes just like always.

"J4 summoned me to get you, we have important news to discuss"

Garen never seemed giddy about any missions or commands. He was a do it all solider, he did what he was told and he would do it, but he never seemed happy to do such a task or anything.

"It's not about the marriage thing is it?" Lux sounding sad in her voice.

"What ?! No! It's a request from the Institute!"

Her and her brother both being single, worried both their parents and they were both sick of their parents picking out 'potential marriage material' only to be heavily disappointed when it came to the courting. Lux and her brother walked side by side up and down different corridors before turning left at her favorite piece of art in the building "Stormy sea with Lighthouse" reminding her that even of the darkest of times there is light to be found. Luxanna smirked as her and her brother made their way into j4's office.

"Hello" Both of the insync with each other as the bursted into their childhood friends chambers.

"I wish you guys would stop doing that"

"Doing what?" They both answered at the same time.

"That." he said in response to them.

Jarvan laid back in his chair and sighed rubbing his finger tips on his forehead propping his feet up on his golden desk looking like it had been molded by god's lifeform.

"What are my orders?" Lux spurted out , knowing it had to be a good mission if garen is head over heels in love with the idea.

"A treaty of tolerance" Jarvan spoke with a certain clarity that he knew what was happening and he liked it.

"Which entails?" Lux looked up at him with her faced left in a puzzled expression.

"You will be taking a Noxian into Demacia and teaching them our ways, it's to enrich the fellow champions lives and hopefully build some character and tolerance of others of why we do the things we do."

"What will Garen be doing?"

"He is heading to Noxus to be guided by the lovely Du Couteau" J4 spoke with sarcasm in his tone.

Lux now knew why Garen was so happy to be going to the land of terror that was known as Noxus. That red head had more than her claws dug into him. Lux had caught more than enough hints, nearly catching them in the act more than once but she always acted as if she had no idea to save her brothers pride and honor. She knew more than anybody how lonely it was on the battlefield and to have anybody even share the same insight and to be your shoulder during the whole ordeal was something quite special. Although she wondered what really went in Katarina's head. Lux could never picture her vulnerable or emotional. Guess that is just the vibes Noxians give off. Thinking of Katarina made her think of Darius, which she didn't want her mind to swoon on. Her cheeks turning a light shade of cherry before her brother snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Are you getting hot Lux? Your face is bright red!" her brother holding her face in his heads and making her look up at him.

"Possibly, it has been warming up these past couple days" Lies rolled of her tongue as if it was a normal pattern of speech for her.

"Make sure to wear the proper clothing when you get back to Demacia!" He said, releasing her face and standing back in perfect posture.

"Who will I be receiving?" Lux spoke turning her attention back to Jarvan.

Jarvan scuttering through the papers, having had tons of meetings with the other Demican's to tell them where they were going.

"Hmmm… Let's see… Let's see…. Ah! " Jarvan looking up from the papers and smiling at her. "A Blood Brother"

Lux gulped, either way she felt doomed. Draven so loud and obnoxious she doubted she could even teach that barbarian anything about culture, and Darius … well now that they had their little play date she wondered if his promise to her held any meaning to it and she didn't want to make anything awkward.

"Which one?" She spoke calmly and leaving a half smile on her face, a common poker face .

"Darius" Jarvan said before putting the paper down and relaxing in his chair. "Good luck, and show him the ropes"

She looked at Garen to read him but like always he had on his poker face, she was sure he was lost in thought of how fun Noxus was going to be with his pet Kat. She patted her brothers back as she looked at their captain smiling a bright smile.

"When do we leave?" speaking at the same time her brother did.

"I hate you guys" Jarvan retorted. "Garen you leave in two days time and Lux you depart tomorrow at 5"

"Roger" they said in sync again, jarvan then did a low grunt and his fingertips found themselves on his temples again.

The siblings both exited the office and headed for their room.

Darius making his way back to his room, he found his brother spread out on his bed twirling his axes with two sacks he could only assume were his packing bags. Draven's attention now being focused on his brother while he still played with his axes.

"Did you remember to pack your toothbrush?" Darius spoke hopefully to avoid his brother's questions about their next current assignment.

"Yes mommy I did!" Draven answering his older brother in a hyped little kid voice, laughing at his own joke before sitting up. "So where ya headed?" Draven putting his axes beside him and put his hands on the back of his head.

"Where are you headed?" Darius countered questioned him, for some reason Darius didn't want his brother knowing where he was going, more importantly who he was going with.

"I asked you first!" a childish response from the executioner called out.

"I asked you second!" Darius fired back just as childish.

Draven not passing up an opportunity to speak about himself and have someone listen,he quickly perked up and gave his brother a big smile.

"You know that hot bright-blue haired girl?"

"Uhh Jinx" he said not really knowing.

"No, the one more well endowed" Draven spoke while raising his eyebrows at his brother.

"Sona"

"YEAH! That one! I am packing up and leaving for Ionia tonight! Look I even learned some sign language to tell her things" Draven nearly jumping out of his bed with an expression that he just been invited to DisneyLand

"Show me" Darius said in a very doubtful tone, Draven never did much for anybody else unless he wanted something. Draven did some quick and rather fluid hand movements which seemed more like a ninjutsu thing Lee-sin would do. When it came to a stop he looked up at his brother as if he was hoping to be praised like a dog.

"What does that even mean?" Darius said while going to his closet and grabbing and chucking clothes on his bed, Draven nearly having a laughing fit to himself thinking himself so clever to have learned this "Welcome to the league of Draven"

Darius stopped and took a quick look at his brother before rolling his eyes and continuing to throw clothes on his bed. "Cute" , he said in reply to his brothers 'oh so adept' greeting.

"So where you headed?" Draven said laying back on his bed.

"Demacia" Short and sweet like always.

"With..?" Draven hated playing word games with his brother but he would never tell the whole story if he didn't.

"Luxanna Crownguard"

"Seems like you got the shittiest job! Glad i'm not the one jerking off the boss otherwise i would be stuck with shitty shit like that. She might be a looker if she wasn't so nutty."

Darius looking under his bed for his sacks to place his clothes in, trying to ignore his brothers ignorant comments of what his job entailed.

"Keeping Demacian's best spy at home with someone powerful enough to break her down if need be is a smart move" Darius said grabbing his sacks and throwing all his clothing in a un-proper fashion, leaving them bundled up in the bottom of the sacks. Darius left the room and entered the bathroom grabbing his toothbrush and deodorant before coming back in his room and noticing Draven tieing up his shoelaces and stretching before putting his axes in safe at the foot of his bed. Draven kissed the safe before grabbing his bags and leaning on the door.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night bro, Draven's makin' an exit." he said before pushing the door and leaving.

Darius sat on this side of his bed , tossing his toothbrush in the bag before putting both bags on the ground.

Thoughts going round and round in the General's head, like how was he going to handle being in Demacia for a whole month or like how was he going to handle being with a girl he was just playing with for what he thought was for fun. And the damn words he said to her! His hands went up to his head slamming against his forehead wishing he didn't say all those things to her. Why her!? Why did it have to be the girl that everyone on the rift fucking hated with just the tune of her laughter. He felt like he had really set himself up for disaster, he sighed while closing his eyes and let his mind wander a bit longer before passing out in the empty room.

In the Crownguard's room, laughter could be heard and demands being shouted out. Lux having her light blue and gold luggage laying opening on her bed as her brother tossed her clothing her brother deem acceptable to wear.

"Fold!" He directed while laughter held in the back of his throat.

"Yes Sir!" She giggled as she pleated her own shirt and laid it in her luggage case very soft and carefully.

"Fold!" His voice called out again, tossing another piece of cloth at her.

"Ay Ay Captain" She said reaching her hands out over her head trying to catch the skirt he launched in the air.

Garen sat on the floor with his legs crossed and holding his stomach while trying to control his laughter. Lux giggling with him while she zipped up all 4 of her luggage cases.

"Toothbrush!?"

"Check!"

"Hairbrush?"

"Check!"

"Deodorant?"

"Check!'

"Books?"

"Check!"

"Shoes?"

"Check!"

"Great! You are already to set off in the morning!" Garen spoke with approval in his tone.

"woo~ I'm beat already!" Lux sighed, laying down on her side on her brother's bed.

"Make sure you tell mom and dad that I love them and I miss them"

" I will, I will! I will even ask mom to pick up some of those delish cookies the baker makes for me to take back here for us to share." Lux said with a smile on her face.

Garen being able to catch his composure, stood up and made his way to his sister's bed and took the luggage cases off her bed.

"Alright that should be all. I'm going to be going to the Entertainment room and catch what is on the television!"

"Okay! I'm going to sleep early! Got a big day tomorrow!" she said sounding as tired as she could make herself.

"Night sis!" He said before leaving their bedroom.

She rolled over facing the wall trying to think of something other than that dark haired demon that consumed her.

She ran her fingers through her hair and scratched at her scalp as she kicked her legs in the air. Why was she stressing over this so much! But a month was a long time to be spending with anybody, so hopefully the awkwardness would only last a couple moments and she would be able to actually do what she was instructed to do. Thoughts and questions went round and round in her head till she couldn't take it and rolled over on her stomach and screamed in her brothers pillow. She was determined not to screw up her job and rolled on her back and finally closed her eyes.

Darius was awoken by his alarm clock bells chattering at him, sitting up and rubbing his eyes he looked over at the clock which read 4:42 am, stretching out his rather massive frame before sitting up and walking in the bathroom and take his morning piss. While washing his hands he noticed that Draven forgot his toothbrush, he sighed and used it for himself forgetting he had packed his up and he was too lazy to get it. After finishing he scrubbed the toilet with it before putting it back,he chucked to himself like a middle schooler knowing it would be a whole month before he saw his prank in action but it was still totally worth it to him. Darius walked back into the room and put on his black fitted tee shirt and just some regular blue jeans on before putting on his boots. He grabbed his two sacks before throwing them both over his shoulder and made his way out of the room.

Darius exited the entrance of the Institute, finding the little demacian woman already loading up her fancy luggage in the back of the car. She spun around and flashed a generic smile at him, she had a rather short blue and gold sundress on with matching blue and gold ribbons in her hair that held up her pigtails. A smirk spread across his mouth as he stepped closer to the car and chucking his sacks in the back of the trunk and slamming the lid down tight.

"Morning Sunshine" he spoke in his morning voice and smiling up at her.

"Gorgeous morning isn't it!?" She spoke while twirling around giggling. The dawn barely even breaking but the little dance she did was rather amusing to him, he let out a small chuckle,walking toward her some before resting his ass on the side end of the car.

"Someone is a morning person I take it"

At this moment Lux stopped spinning and looked up where the sun was rising.

"There is never a night or a problem that Sunrise or hope couldn't cure" she spoke softly before her eyes drifted over to his face. She could tell that he was still sleepy and barely coherent .

"But for those who still have issues there is coffee!" She tittered while grabbing two foam cups off the hood of the car and smiling up at him.

"Black or Creamed?" she spoke while moving the cups up and down as to pretend she was weighing them on a scale.

"Black" he answered with his hand open reaching out to her.

She placed the coffee in his hand and put her cup to her lips taking a quick sip.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" he said turning on his heels and opening the door and entering the car. He patted on the seat next to him and called out to her "Coming along Brightlight?"

She rolled her eyes with a soft sigh and slid in the car seat before closing the door behind her and putting her seatbelt on. This made Darius chuckle some and smile at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just that was so Demacian of you." he said while turning his head away from her and looking out the window.

"Well I'm glad you know it's Demacian thing to be safe because" she said putting her coffee in the cupholder and unbuckling herself and crawling ontop of him. "you will be learning our ways soon enough" Saying this she grabbed the seat buckle and strap him in before returning to her spot and re-buckling herself in.

"Driver! To Demacia please!" Lux said in cheerful voice before looking back at Darius.

His face was a mixture of displeasure and anger. His finger pressed the release button and he tore off the damn contraption.

" I will be learning, not doing." He said in a stern voice turning around and looking out the window.

That didn't turn out as Lux had hoped. The car started as they slowly departed and made their way on the road to Demacia.


	3. Ebony Estate

It was only 30 minutes into the car ride before Darius decided to stop giving Lux the silent treatment realizing that it would only make this mission and trip longer the more he dragged his feet. Taking his gaze away from the window and over to the small witch, she was already passed out. There was something about how she slept that made her look twice as innocent, it was probably her pigtails and the ribbons that made him think that. Her childish face with her tiny mouth left wide open, gave him such dirty thoughts. His hands went up and brushed away stray hairs that was covering her face, and as soon as he did that she started to groan and cuddle her face into his hand. Darius unbuckled the seatbelt unbinding her from the seat, afraid the little witch was going to strangle herself with the damn belt. Lux groaned some before letting her body go limp, he had dealt with enough sleep banter to know that it was okay to move her. Darius tried not to chuckle as he pulled her to him and laid her on top of his thighs. It gave Darius a little flashback of how it used to be when he took care of Draven. Warm but harsh memories fled back into his head, but he gave a soft expression,proud of the choices he has made. His hand going on the back of her head and petting lightly, he had to be honest this was a much better trade off. Lux clung on top his thigh as if it were a silk pillow, nuzzling and smacking her lips some as she adjusted herself. Darius played and stroked her pigtail back from her face, slowly making his hand down to her sides. Lux had made a purring sound as if she were nudging him to go on. His hand went down to her tail end, the fabric of her dress ended perfectly at the crease under her ass.

Lux propped her leg up more on the car seat, causing her dress to rise, Darius was not shocked to find that Lux's panties were showing but were on her panties did shock him. It was white with little teddy bear faces all over them. That was something Darius could never figure out. They were on the same battlefield they saw the same things, the bloodshed, the rampage, the war that seemed to rage on his whole life and she somehow was able to shield herself and still hold on to her innocence. Was this some strange Demacian thing? Couldn't be! Vayne and Fiora both being the same gender than her, are very much mature. Just a strange Luxanna Crownsguard thing. He pulled her dress back down over her rump and rested his in the mid of her back, rubbing ever so slightly while turning his attention back out the window.

Darius dozed off only for a few hours before he woke up and found themselves going through the outer gates of Demacia. The outer gates as high as the heavens and the gate as golden and guarded as ever. He wondered how all the assassins in Noxus ever made it through driver talking and giving i.d's and papers from the high councilor at the gate. Darius looked down , surprised to find Lux still passed out clinging to his leg. He rocked her body back and forth trying to wake her up.

"Ay! Damn octopus woman! Just who do you think you clinging to so desperately?" He spoke rather loud but making sure not to disturb the driver.

Lux eyes slowly opened, but sitting herself up quickly and stretching not really understanding what happened.

"How did I even get there?" She questioned him, honestly not being able to recall.

" You were about choking yourself to death so I took the belt off for your , next thing you just layed down and attached yourself to my leg!"

"I'm sorry!" She spoke honestly and sincerely, giving Darius a little satisfaction that he was able to turn it around so easily.

Lux squealed as she noticed they were at the gates of Demacia, the old life she left behind still here as if she never left. The driver getting passed the security at the gate continued to drive, Darius assumed with how big Demacia was it would be another 15 minutes before they got to their destination. He looked over at Lux to find her face glued to the window and speaking in frantic mumbles.

"We are almost there!" She said trying not to scream, Lux often thought that at the Institute she didn't care for her hometown or the people in it but i guess the rumors are true absence makes the heart grow fonder. She was waving and smiling at familiar faces before her attention went back onto Darius, he was giving her a cold but glossy stare, with the corner of mouth twisted into a small smirk. She was sure this is the look wolves gave before eating up their prey Lux unsure what to say or do. She wondered how willing he would be to try to learn or do anything demacian like. How were her parents going to react to him? If she took him around town he would stick out like a sore thumb. Her eyes fixated on his, they were like pools of the void, dark and endless sucking her in. She shook her head and focused her eyes up front.

There it was! The Crownsguard estate! Close to the capital but big enough to house everyone in Demacia in it. The estate had very polished marble gates with a fence-like gate that sprung open as soon as the car rolled up, they went up the long circulated driveway stopping at the steps of the mansion. Darius stomach sank at the mere look of this place. What kind of people waste their money on frivolous shit like this? He couldn't tell if he was disgusted or annoyed about the whole ordeal. Darius saw a row of butler and maids on the sides of the steps leading up to the porch of this huge place where Lux's parents were eagerly waiting. Lux had blonde hair just like her father but had her mother's blue eyes and got her small stature from her as well. Her mother looked rather youthful but her father looked ill, and weak not much like a battleborn. Lux jumped out the door as soon as the car park and met her parents halfway on the steps who enthusiastically grabbed and hugged, their daughter as soon as she were in their grasp. Darius stayed in the car for a minute, trying to let Lux have her moment of reunion with her parents. He was sure he wasn't to be treated kindly by the likes of the Demacian battleborn family. He took a deep breath before reaching for the car handle and letting himself out.

"Mother! Father! This is my friend Darius, he comes from Noxus and I will be showing him around." Lux introduced him as if he was coming over for a play date. Her parents nodded at him and continued talking to Lux. Darius walked to the popped trunk and pulled out his sacks and threw it over his shoulder, Lux's butlers quickly shoved him out of their way to grab her luggage and hurry inside.

"Let's talk more at dinner darling. I will let you show him around abit" her mother spoke in a soft voice and hand gestured for her to direct him. Her parents shuffled their way back into the house.

"Darius what are you doing?! Let the help put that in your room for you!" she said running back down the steps and standing in front of him.

"I can carry it myself, plus you have to show me to my room anyways so why don't we just do that first"

"...Right.." She responded but didn't quite understand the unnecessary work he wanted to do, the maids would escort him to every room anyways.

"Follow me then" She smiled and turned around making her way back up the steps and held the door open for him.

Darius even stepping a foot in this house made him feel uncomfortable. Yes it was spacious and beautiful, filled with sculptures and art, a white and gold theme that spread-out through the whole house but it felt cold and lacking. He had been in dark alleyways more comforting than this house. Lux went up the long staircase that were in the middle of the back of the room, at the top there was a hallway to go left or right.

Lux went right and was surprised that he followed right behind her so closely. Normally people always gasp and freak out over her house but Darius, he just looked forward. He marched like solider and glared like his eyes were dead. They had made their way down four corridors before stopping down one that lead down a dead-end. Darius figured the family rooms were the one that went down the left hallway, they probably want him as far away as possible. Lux opened the wooden door and revealed a spacious but simple room. This has to be the live in staff's hallway, there was no way they would make a room so simple for a guest they had intended to impress.

Lux entered the room and sat at the end of the king sized bed.

"I asked them to put you here…..."

"Because you're afraid" Darius cut her off and through his sacks on the ground.

Lux look annoyed, "because I just didn't think the Crownsguard style was your style, but I am staying in the guest room next to you, so don't feel like you're bothering me to come ask me anything you want." She said with irritation in her voice, here she was trying to do something nice and considerate and he thinks that she was trying to toss him in a corner and forget about him. She definitely was going to get a good score on this treaty of tolerance policy.

"You don't have to be with the commoners, Princess. I will be fine by myself, I'm a big boy." he spoke leaning on the wall of the bedroom.

"That's not what…" she stopped herself mid sentence, feeling she was going to be unable to convince him the current situation was nothing malicious.

"Danielle will come and get you when dinner's ready." Lux spoke in a lifeless whimper, dusting herself from his bed and heading out the door, slamming the door behind her. Darius sighed as he picked up his sack from the ground and tossed it messily in the dresser drawer. Laying down on his bed he looked around and noticed even for it being simplistic the room was still rather well put together and he still had his own private bathroom. Darius rolled over and let himself wander in his own thoughts.

It wasn't much later till he heard a knock come at his door.

"May I disturb you?" the woman's voice was dainty and could tell had no confidence behind it.

"Yeah, come on in" he said pushing his upper torso up some to get a good look at who was entering his room.

A rather tall girl entered the room, her hair light brown and tied up in a bun. She opened the door but stayed outside of his domain.

"Luxanna request that I come and fetch you for dinner." Her hands behind her back but her face looking down at the ground.

"Thanks" he said as he stood up and walked out the room. The maid stood still for a minute before taking her quickened steps through the corridors and down the stairway. She was going so quick Darius felt like he was more so chasing her than being lead to the meal. She stopped in front of two large dark wood doors, waiting till she heard his footsteps close behind before entering the door. Behind the doors exposed a rather medium sized dinner table with Lux's dad at one start of the table, Her and her mother sitting on opposite sides of the long side of the table and a empty chair left at the end of the must be where Garen normally sits. Darius made his way to the empty seat and sat down. They all gave him quick 'warm' glances before facing eachother.

"Now that we are all here let's start shall we?" Her father's voice sounded old and weak but still pretty deep and cheery.

They all reached their hands out toward each other and held onto them. Lux and her mother left their hands open for Darius to take, whatever weird shit was going on Darius didn't want to be apart of it, but Lux looked at him as if she were begging to play along. Darius took the two ladies hands , they smiled at him and bowed their heads. This is where Darius stopped playing along, he held the two hands loosely and looked straight.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for blessing us this day for not only bringing our daughter back but bringing someone new into our family and we hope and pray that you take care and look after his family as well. We wish that you continue to bless us and watch over us while we muddle through our daily lives.

Amen"

"Amen" the ladies said in unison after him. They broke hands and waited till the waiters came out with plates filled with chopped lettuce with mixture of chicken bits and mixed in with other natural home-grown vegetables, topped with croutons and roasted sunflower seeds.

They all grabbed their forks and pick around their food while they discussed topics of things that ranged to League topics to how Garen was holding up.

Darius took a couple bites before stopping and just sipping on the red wine that filled his cup.

"So Darius, how is the food tasting?" her mother spoke up in a very temperate tone.

"Fine" short and sweet as always.

The parents now realizing he isn't much for chatter decided to turn their attention back to their daughter.

"You know who I heard is coming back off duty this month " her mother perked up at her daughter.

"Who?" Lux questioned, she knew a lot of people in the military world.

"Beaucage's youngest son. You know, the one you and your brother used to play with?"

"Regnier?"

"Yes! That's the one. You know I heard he is still on the market."

"Mom please!" Lux pleaded with her mother.

"Hunny, we aren't getting any younger and we would at least like to see you and your brother at least trying to branch out, whatever happened to the young blond boy you used to talk to?"

"He died" She said trying to sound sad, but really she didn't want to talk about just a minor fling that didn't really matter.

"Luxanna!" Her mother wailed at her.

Darius couldn't help but let out some laughter from the fact that Lux implied Ezreal was dead. When lux heard him laughing she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Technically she isn't wrong, I've killed him a couple times."

Their parents didn't laugh at the dark humored joke, but Luxanna was still giggling looking at him.

"I've probably killed him more times than you have, cause I am bottom lane more often."

"True " He finished up his wine before putting his glass down and standing up. Trying to escape the awkward silence.

"I would like Danielle to walk me back to my room please"

"Actually I will do it, since I finished up too" Lux said wiping her mouth clean with a napkin and standing up.

"Lux we still need to discuss, me and fathers trip to Highgarden. and you're courting business" Lux's mother was petitioning for her to stay ,while lux grabbed Darius's wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"I will see you before you set off tomorrow and you will only be gone a week we will discuss it when you get back I promise" Lux said while dragging Darius out of the room her hand still on his wrist while they made their way back to his corridor.

"How long are you going to hold on to me?" He questioned.

She let her grip go as she backed off some.

"Sorry, you know how parents are."

"No I don't" speaking cold and matter of fact.

"oh, right… sorry"

"There is nothing to apologize for," he pulled her in and kissed her cheek. "more than anything I hate when people say sorry so stop it"

She was still in the outfit she was in from the car ride. Her hands were up on his chest now pushing him away,looking up with him with her face starting to heat up.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Touch me"

"We already discussed in the library that I was allowed too"

"I never said that!"

"You didn't stop me, in fact you asked me for more"

Lux now blushing and pushing herself as far away off from him as she could.

"Why do you do that?"he demand

"Do what?"

"Disobey me" when Darius this, Lux whole body stiffened and her legs locked in place.

"I don't remember you giving me any orders" she spoke in a soft whimper.

"Do you need some?" he asked taking a step forward. She stepped back trying to keep the space between them.

"Goodnight Darius" she mumbled before running into the bedroom next to his and locking the door from behind.

Darius went into his own bedroom door and stripped down to his boxers. He plopped into bed and review what past events went down. He had no idea why he did that, but it was something about her that made him act like that. Whenever she was sad or worried he just wanted to wipe that expression off her face. He felt like he wasn't really in control at those times. He wondered what tomorrow was going to bring,hoping he would have better control of his urges.


	4. Dim Days

Darius woke up to the sound of a soft rapid tapping at his chamber doors. He groaned and rolled over in his bed. He sat up and leaned up against the headboard of the bed, leaving the blankets around his hips.

"Come in" he couldn't hide the sleepiness in his voice.

Danielle opened the door just a tad and peeped in, her uniform still the same and her hair tied up in the same tight bun. She looked at the bed and saw him shirtless and began to look away.

"Sorry for the intrusion! Luxanna has already bid her parents farwell and has asked if you would have the pleasure of meeting her for lunch outside" she spoke softly and kept her exact position still as if she were a statue.

"That would be fine Danielle" he retorted while he stood up which made Danielle close the door in embarrassment. He went in his bathroom and did his normal morning routine before walking back in and picked out a pair of black jean pants, with a simple white tee, and a light grey zip up jacket. He opened the door after being fully dressed, nearly jumping when he saw Danielle standing there like a zombie.

"Thanks for the wait" He said in his best nice guy tone, knowing that this girl must be terrified to death.

She bowed swiftly before charging in front of him with quickened steps. Once again Darius felt he was chasing the poor girl through out this mansion. She lead him to the back of the house, into the back yard.

"This is where we part" She winced before running back into the house.

Darius sighed, he felt like he was psychologically torturing this poor maid and he wasn't even trying. He looked around the back yard before his eyes spotted Lux. She was standing outside the entrance of what looked to be a labyrinth made of garden hedges. Today she was wearing a floral low cut tank top and a high waisted white skirt, her hair was down with a simple headband in it. Darius made his way over to her with a snide smile.

"Since I didn't really didn't get to show you around yesterday I figured I would show you today!" Lux cheered. "there is a surprise waiting for us in the middle! I set it up while you were dilly dallying around."

"What can I say? You drain me kid"

"That should be my line" She murmured before entering the labyrinth.

He followed the little witch into the archway, on the inside of the hedges the walls just bloomed and flourished with white and blue roses. She hummed as she walked the familiar path, around each turn or corner Lux would giggle and eagerly charge forth. Darius pursued after her, as it seemed she was taking a lot more turns before finally reaching the middle. Lux ran out to a blanket and a picnic basket that was in the center of the open field. She sat down and started to unpack the basket that she stuffed, he sat down across from her and watched her unload. She put a sandwich in front of him and grabbed her thermos , taking off the cup and placing it near the sandwich, she then carefully poured the liquid into the cup and placed the thermos down gently.

"What is it?"

"What is what?" she replied picking up her sandwich and holding in front of her face.

"The drink you poured for me"

"Why don't you taste it and find out?"

"How do I know that this isn't a clever ruse to trick me into drinking poison?"

"Don't you trust me?" She looked up and looked generally puzzled.

"Why would I?"

"Did I ever give you a reason to distrust me?"

"You're a Demacian, You can't be trusted."

" I bring you into my room, introduce you to my parent, and let you sleep under the same roof as us and you still can find a reason to not trust me"

"Orders are orders, otherwise you wouldn't have done that on your own"

"You don't know that!" She said in a very hurt voice.

"Are you saying that you would have invited me on your own free will ,without this treaty?"

"Of course I Would!"

"So you do like me?"

A grumble came from Lux's mouth as she picked up the cup and took a little sip. Darius gave a little chuckle, he was just trying to tease her, he didn't think she would go as far as to prove it to him.

"See, it's fine!" She bubbled, he then took a sip and smacked his lips.

"What is this? Tea?"

"Chai tea imported from the Serpentine river."

"Taste… weak", he took another sip.

"Have you never had tea before?" She giggled.

"No" He said while picking up the sandwich and taking a bite out of it. It was a normal peanut butter and jelly sandwich, he thought maybe she had made it own her own and this is the only sandwich with not much to it.

"How does it taste?" she beamed, if she had a tail right now it would be wagging.

"As good as a Peanut butter sandwich can get."

"Are you being sarcastic?" She tilted her head and pouted some.

"No, of course not" with obvious sarcasm in his voice this time when he responded to her.

"I made it myself ,you know?" She had a frown on her face, trying to hide it behind the sandwich.

"I could have guessed"

"Is it that bad or something?" She sounded wounded, which made Darius laugh.

"No, it's just a really simple meal, but I thank you for the sentiment. You'd make a good wife"

"I bet you couldn't cook anything better!" She stated with extreme confidence

"What makes you think I couldn't?" He questioned.

"No way a big brute like you could know what to do in the kitchen"

"I'll show you sometime, maybe you'll even learn a thing or two"

She looked angry and they finished their sandwiches in silence. Lux cleaned up their little picnic mess and stood waiting for darius to stand up.

"So this is what Demacians with their free time? Waste there time pretending to be lost in a flower bed"

"If you think it's so easy why don't you try doing it on your own then?" She raged at him

"No problem Kiddo, meet you back at your house in 10"

"I bet it'll take you the whole damn day!" She shouted at him taking her leave first.

Darius stood in the middle of the labyrinth, thinking if he had his axe he could just chop through all this flower shit and be out in no time, but he didn't have his axe so he was going to have to just try and remember all the passages Lux took. He left the center and started to make his way down the first hallway of flowers, he took a left knowing that she had taken the same path, but after that his memory seemed a bit foggy, he wished now that he had paid a little more attention to the paths she was taken instead of watching her hair flow behind her. He took another couple turns before he tried looking for her footsteps in the dirt. No luck there. All he could see was his big boot imprints and he been circling for a damn hour now that the whole floor was covered in them. He took a flower off one of the hedge walls and started to pluck the petals off leaving a little trail behind him, everytime he ran out of petals he grabbed a new flower and started plucking again. For the most part he assumed he was making process till he turn left around a corner and saw the beginning of his trail of flowers. How long had he been in here? He looked up to see the sun almost setting. Holy fucking shit how could he be trapped in here for so damn long? He started to backtrace his steps and he took new paths, it wasn't until he heard little screams for his name till he even broke concentration.

"Darius?!" She sounded panicked

"Darius Please answer!" he heard crying in her voice and the voice getting closer to him.

"Are you okay?" His started to run through the maze trying to closer to the whining.

"Darius!" She was screaming now, what the hell was this bitch's problem? He was the one lost.

He turned his head and looked down a long hallway of roses, Lux came bursting through the corner, It look like she had been crying for awhile, lunging her body forwards towards him caused her to trip and fall.

"What a Klutz" He whispered as he ran over to her, kneeling beside her .

She sat on her butt as she grabbed her knee, he could tell she was trying to catch her breath. Her knee was scraped up pretty back but not a big deal. He grabbed her leg and started to cross examine her wound.

"What happened?"

"I tripped! You saw me" when she responded with that he hit her forehead gently with his knuckles.

"No, I mean that made you come crying to get me"

"Danielle told me there would be a big thunderstorm tonight and you were taking so long to come back I got really worried for you… and i wasn't crying!" she protested.

At this moment he grabbed her knee and started to put pressure on it. She gasped and her hands went on top of his.

"Oww Darius that hurts! Stop it" she moaned and and his hand squeezed harder.

"The pain you're feeling now, is the pain i feel inside of me when I see your crying face." he started to put all the force in the pressing. "And I don't understand that part of me." He looked up at her to read her face. She was blushing, trying hard to read him back to understand the situation.

"You know how aggravating it is to give a shit….."

" About someone you're supposed to hate" She cut him and and finished his sentence.

"Exactly" his grip loosened as he pulled the girls wound to his lips, he kissed it softly and gently.

She laid on her back in the dirt and squirmed.

"Darius please stop!"

"You're stupid, you know?" while saying this he pulled the girl into his lap and kissed her cheeks roughly.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she clung to him trying to calm herself down. As soon as she felt his arms around her waist she instantly felt a whole lot better.

"I know " she whispered in his ear

They both felt a few drips of water hit them before they looked up into the sky and noticed it had started to rain. Their eyes both gazing to each other before Lux took the first initiative and kissed him as deep as she rain started to drizzle, Darius was unable to stop kissing her back their heads were completely drenched before their lips parted.

"We should get inside" she spoke quietly.

He stood up and reached his arms down toward her, she struggle to stand up but found herself in his arms. Picking her up from her waist and holding her body on his, her legs weakly wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Tell me how to get out of here princess" he commanded, he felt her body shake a bit when she giggled.

"Go left 3 more times, then right, and then left and we should be out."

He followed her instructions, and sure enough they were right at the entrance

"Damn I was close" he said under his breath, she giggled her bubbly laugh again.

He took her inside and carried her all the way to his room, both of them drenched to the bones. Darius stripped off his shirt as he made his way into the bathroom, getting some alcohol and cotton balls. Lux sat on his floor and rung her hair out, Darius came in and sat on the ground with her.

"Ready?"

She gave a slight nod, her eyes unable to take themselves off his body. His whole body covered in scars and scrapes. He smirked, pouring the alcohol on the cotton ball and doing quick swipes at the wound.

"Ow! Be gentle"

"I can't" he huffed.

"You're not even trying!"

"Hush" He demanded, giving a stern look at her.

With that Lux shut her mouth and watch the shirtless man work on her wound. Her eyes wandered all over his body. With scars and marks like that she wondered how many battles and wars had he fought in. He finished up and left her on the floor to go put away the materials. He hung near the bathroom door and glanced down at her. Her cheeks started to burn up again, something about those piercing green eyes that just turned her brain into mush. His mouth making the same snide smile it always made when he noticed she was gawking at him.

"You should probably change, you're going to catch a cold if you keep those wet clothes on" he advised her.

She nodded and stood up, the moment she did she heard a loud clash of thunder causing her to scream and crouch down to the floor. Darius let out a soft chuckle and walked over to her "And who would have guessed the queen of light is afraid of thunder and lighting" upon hearing that she stood up and gave him a angry face but before she could say anything the thunder roared again, causing her to grab onto him and bury her face into his chest.

"Weak" He grumbled before wrapping his arms around wanted to say something but in this moment she felt storm raged on loudly but for some reason every since she had been in his arms it didn't seem as scary as before. Darius kissed her forehead while lifting up her tank top.

"What are you doing?" she said backing up some and looking up at him.

"I told you that you are going to get sick if you keep wearing that" he said as he yanked the tank top off her and tugged the skirt down, letting it hit her ankles. Lux blushed as she was left there in her undergarments. A matching white bra and panties, Darius pushed her on the bed and pulled his own pants down,leaving him only in his boxers.

"Hey! I'm not consenting to this!" She beamed at him.

"Relax! I'm not going to do anything to you." He said while getting on the bed with her and cuddling up to her. He pulled the blankets over them and held her tight. Lux blushed, feeling his well-toned body right up against her back. When the thunder crashed again Lux turned around to find Darius was already dozing off. She buried her face against his chest and pressed herself against him. His arms wrapped around her and held her tight. She wanted to ask him questions. She wanted answers. She wanted to know what he meant in the garden, did he really care for her or was it a lust oriented relationship. Did he just want to cross off doing a demacia chick off his list? She felt if it was lust oriented he wouldn't be holding her so tight and would be trying to do something dirty. He was already dozing off so he obviously had no intentions to do something like that. What did this mean to her? Was she really falling for this Noxian so quickly? While thinking these thoughts her fingertips went up and down his back, slowly gliding over his scars and scrapes. His skin in general felt rough, like his whole body was war-born. He growled some and peeped one eye down at her.

"Sleep"

On command she closed her eyes and held onto him tightly as if he were some kind of teddy bear. Normally her thoughts would keep her up but this time she couldn't think about anything other than how warm his body felt. He was like fire itself. When he held her it was the most comforting feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. She didn't want to admit it at first but she was tired of fighting with herself. This is where she wanted to be, in his arms, in his bed, dreaming sweet dreams with him.


End file.
